mountain_monsters_aimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Cat of Cherokee County
The Death Cat of Cherokee County is the ninth episode of Mountain Monsters season 2 and the fifteenth episode overall. A.I.M.S. goes after a ferocious feline called the Cherokee Death Cat, which is killing livestock in North Carolina. Summary On the road to Cherokee county, North Carolina, Trapper tells Buck, Jeff, and Huckleberry they are going after the Cherokee Death cat, something Buck has always wanted to go after because of his Cherokee heritage; his great grandmother, Nikitai, was full blooded Cherokee indian. The Cherokee death cat is around 500 pounds, four feet between the shoulders, six feet long (without the tail), and has a shaggy coat. It's terrifying local farmers and killing their livestock, and Trapper believes a human could soon be a victim. Jeff explains the Death Cat was first seen in the early 1800s, around the same time as the trail of tears, when 16,000 Cherokee were forced from their land by the US government, many of which perished on the way to Oklahoma. The myth behind the creation of the Death Cat is that the Cherokee who died became the creature and seek vengeance. Although the team is sure the legend is a myth, Trapper believes Buck's Cherokee blood will be the key to the whole investigation, even betting the Death Cat won't attack Buck like it would the others. In Cherokee County, the team meets with their first eyewitness, a beef farmer named Herbal, who has lost cows to the Death Cat. Herbal says his four cattle were killed by having their throats attacked and letting the jugular bleed out and then being torn up, which Trapper knows is the work of a big cat. Herbal also adds he has heard that with the Death Cat comes an omen of doom; if you see it or are stalked by it, you will die. Trapper declares that they'll determine if the myth is true or not. Herbal takes the team to his field to show them a footprint he found. Even before seeing the footprint, Jeff is certain the feline in question is the Death Cat, because there are no Pumas or Mountain Lions in the area. in the field, the team finds nothing but cow tracks, until Buck spies a huge footprint, ten inches long, and fresh, and Trapper believes it was just made last night. Judging by the way the cows were killed and the huge footprint, there is no doubt the Death Cat is in the area. On the first night investigation, the team starts searching for signs a few hundred yards from Herbal's farm. Trapper first reminds the team to be aware of their surroundings because the Death Cat could be on them in seconds. Ready for some answers to the mystery surrounding the Death Cat, the team begins the search, which is in a perfect spot as they believe the beast hunts the farmland at night and beds in the highground during the daytime. As they come to the top of the hill the group finds a field full of cows, which seem to be spooked. As the team enters the woods near the field they find a ravine, which could be an ambush spot the Death Cat is using. The team is suddenly put on alert when they hear a stick snap. Jeff scans with his camera but is unable to pick up anything. Trapper orders the team to come closer together, and the push on, finding a log, which has claw marks on it, maybe a claw sharpener. Behind the log is a small rock cliff so the team splits up; Huckleberry and Jeff go up, and Trapper and Buck search the bottom. Unfortunately, Jeff's thermal camera runs out of power and he has to switch batteries, which came at a bad time because not far away, the brush starts to shake. Jeff powers his camera back on and sees a heat signature atop a hill. Trapper tells Buck to get to higher ground, but Buck takes off after the Death Cat. They scream for Buck to come back, but he's already disappeared into the darkness. Eventually, Buck returns to an angry team. After Huckleberry and Jeff meet Trapper and Buck at the bottom of the cliff, Buck says he manages to catch a glimpse of the creature, which is huge, and able to clear a hundred yards in seconds. But it seems not only the Death Cat is quick, because the guys chuckle about how fast Buck is. He may have Cherokee blood, he says, but he's still "the husky ninja". On a more ominous note, they are all disturbed that the Death Cat was undoubtedly stalking them. Next day, Buck meets with Willy and Wild Bill, to give them some information on the Cherokee Death for the trap. He tells the duo they will have to make a trap with lid on it, due to the cat's climbing ability. Willy designs a trip string drop trap, which will have a open door and a lid hanging over a big box, so the Death Cat can see it's open. Then, once the trigger is set off, the door will close and the lid will fall, trapping the monster inside. Buck then helps them clear some brush (Which Bill really enjoys) and cut down some strong trees for the trap. While the others get trap supplies, Trapper, Huckleberry, and Jeff meet with the next eyewitness, Boone, who supposedly has a trailcam photo of the Death Cat. Boone, a farmer, had his encounter a month ago, when he was out hunting, and heard one of his horses running. He didn't think anything of it until he heard a chilling screech, which made him run back to his house. The next morning he found his horse, lying dead on the other side of a ravine, mutilated.Huckleberry has had horses for years, and knows that something that could take down an 1800 pound horse would have to be very big. Wanting to find what had killed his horse, Boone set out trailcams and got a horrifying picture. Upon seeing the picture, Trapper can tell it's no Mountain Lion, Cougar, or Jaguar, and says it looks like a lion from Africa. Boone says ever since he got the photograph he has locked up all his animals, which worries Trapper because without any farm animals to feed on, the human could become his prey. With more information on the Death cat, the team decides the best place for the trap is the highcountry. Later, Willy and Bill check out the trail Trapper told them about. Buck as gone to meet up with the rest of the team to talk to another witness, while Willy and Bill get to work on the trap. Trip string drop traps are great for catching bobcats, as Willy says, but they will need to build their's much bigger for the Death cat. After completing the box and the door, the pair leave for dinner. Meanwhile, Trapper, Buck, Huckleberry, and Jeff meet the third eyewitness. The witness, Davis, is a farmer who has raised cows and sheep for 20 years. A while ago, he heard from his neighbors that their animals were being attacked, so he started keeping his sheep in a barn. Three weeks ago, he went to feed his sheep one morning, and he found them all dead in a corner. This comes as a surprise to the the team who've never heard of the Death Cat entering barns before, which means it's lost all fear for humans. After his sheep were killed, Davis wanted to find out what was responsible, and after a few days of no results, he finally got a picture, from the trailcamera inside his toolshed. Trapper belives the Death cat was stalking Davis, because he spends most of his time in his toolshed, and that's where his sent would be strongest. Trapper says the Death Cat has given up hunting in the high country, because he's found he can get easy meals from farmer's buildings. Davis takes the guys inside his tool shed, where the camera was mounted, and shows them the picture. Upon seeing the picture, Buck recognizes it as the same creature he saw on the night investigation. Knowing that the Death Cat is coming into buildings, Trapper decides they'll have to change their strategy, instead having half the team search the highground and the other half search the farmland. In the evening, the team arrives at the trap which Willy and Wild Bill have finished. Willy explains the trap to the team, and tests it out. Once they now the trap works, all that's left is for it to be baited, but since this is Buck's hunt, it's Trapper's turn to do the deed. The bait is pork, goat, and beef, but what Trapper unknowingly to Trapper, Buck peed in the bait too, because the creature is now stalking humans, and also because he thought it would be funny considering Trapper's habit to wipe his beard. After sharing a laugh, Buck mounts a trailcamera to a tree, to get a picture of the Death Cat. With everything ready, the team waits a few hours to begin the hunt. LAte at night, the team assembles for the final night hunt. Trapper thinks he has figured out the truth behind the Death omen; if you look the creature eye-to-eye you'll die, because if you're that close he'll kill you. Trapper has Buck, Wild Bill, and Willy search the farmland, while he, Jeff, and Huckleberry cover the high country, with both teams pushing the monster towards the trap. On the way to the farmland, Willy warns his team to make sure they look in the trees, as the monster could be right above them. Meanwhile, Trapper's team is making their way through the woods when something moves past them quickly in the bushes, leading them to realize the Death Cat is stalking them once again. With this in mind, Trapper decides to keep moving in the direction they want him in. Down in the farmland, Willy, Bill, and Buck come across an old barn. Since cats often hang around in barn for food, they decide to investigate, but when they reach the barn, they find the door is open, and there is a huge pawprint outside, the same one at Herbal's farm. They radio Trapper and tell him they're going in the barn. Inside, the floor is littered with old crates, and there is a strange smell in the air. There are some rabbit's in cages on a table which seem to be scared of something. Buck spots blodd on the floor, and finds a torn off goat leg. Suddenly, a pile of crates are knocked over, and the trio realize the Death Cat, which they interrupted while eating, has just taken off up the stairs onto the second floor. They follow it up the stairs and through a door and find there is a loft above them where the creature is no doubt hiding. After they clear the floor, they are about to head up the next flight of stairs when Willy and Bill notice Buck is bleeding on his face. Buck is certain he didn't nick himself on anything, and the reason is soon revealed when, all of a sudden, a dead goat falls smack between the three of them. Panicing, the team aim their guns at the loft above, but the Death Cat is no where to be seen. Having a second look at the goat, they notice it's missing a leg, and is mutilated like the other animals were described to be after they were attacked. They radio Trapper who tells them to get out of the barn, but Buck is adamant to continue pursuing the creature, so they head up to the loft. On the loft, they continue searching where they believe the Death Cat is, only to hear noise coming from outside the door on the floor below. They chase the cat down the stairs and in the direction of the woods. Meeting with the others, the learn that Trapper's team hadn't seen the Death cat come by, but the whole team heads in the direction it went. To their annoyance, they come across even more barns which they will have to check. Luckily, they are easily able to determine which barn the Death cat's in, after hearing a noise in the first one. Splitting up again, Trapper, Jeff, and Willy check the left side of the barn, while Buck, Huckleberry, and Bill check the other side. Once they meet up again it seems the creature has vanished, until they hear something moving around on the roof. They send Willy up, but as soon as he reaches the roof, he sees something leap off the other side, and the chase continues. Eventually they end up at the same barn Buck's team was in, and they show Trapper where the found the goat, however, it's disappeared. Confused by realization of the goat missing, the team leaves the barn, and hears a loud noise from behind, putting them on the defensive. While Buck guards the rear, Jeff scans with his camera and picks up the Death cat running in the direction of the trap. They follow it up the hill and Willy and Bill catch a glimose of it,circling around the trap and leaping sixty feet into the woods. They find slide marks in the direction it went, just missing the trap. However, Buck remembers the trailcam, and checking it on Jeff's laptop, they find a great picture of a huge cat beside the trap. Although they didn't catch the Death cat, they got a picture which absolutely proves the Cherokee Death cat exists in Cherokee County North Carolina. Trapper asks Jeff to show them the other pictures the camera took, and they see one of perhaps the most dangerous creature of all, namely Wild Bill. After a successful night hunt, Trapper and the team decide to head home. Write the second section of your page here. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 2